Pour l'amour de Lily
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween, Pétunia emmène avec elle son neveu, âgé de quatre ans. Il y a un endroit particulier où ils doivent se rendre...(traduction)


_J'ai trouvé cette fic tellement touchante et qui nous montre Pétunia sous de meilleurs jours que je l'ai traduite sur le champs._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

_Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling**, l'histoire est de **Keitorin Asthore**, je n'ai fait que la traduire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pour l'amour de Lily**

**oOoOoOo**

Les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer doucement dans le crépuscule naissant. Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux en dentelle pour regarder à travers la vitre. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas les voisins qu'elle regardait. Non, elle fixait une jeune fille qu'elle seule voyait, une jeune fille qui hantait souvent ses pensées. Une jeune fille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

« Maman ! Maman, regarde-moi ! »

Pétunia Dursley se détourna de la fenêtre et adressa un sourire à son fils. Du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, Dudley Dursley, engoncé dans son costume de Batman, avait l'air d'un petit boudin noir et brillant. « Tu es splendide, Duddy » le complimenta-t-elle.

« Il sera le seul à la fête à avoir un costume aussi grandiose » se vanta Vernon, rouge de fierté.

Dudley renchérit avec force« J'aurais beaucoup plus de bonbons que les autres enfants ! »

« Dix fois plus » promit Vernon.

Pétunia se força à sourire. « Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller, Pétunia ? » demanda Vernon, un peu inquiet. Il savait que sa femme manquait rarement ce genre d'événement d'habitude, même le plus insignifiant.

« Non, je me sens un peu souffrante » fit-elle. « Je vais me coucher tôt » Elle embrassa son mari et son fils. « Profitez bien de la fête. »

Elle se tenait à nouveau près de la fenêtre et fit un signe à la voiture qui sortait de l'allée du jardin. Durant de longues minutes elle patienta, s'attendant à ce qu'ils reviennent d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors, en de grandes enjambées rapides, Pétunia rejoignit le couloir qui menait au placard sous l'escalier.

Le petit garçon qui ne prononçait pas un mot, était recroquevillé à l'intérieur, en train de jouer avec des soldats en plastique que Dudley avait jetés. Une lueur coupable s'alluma au fond de ses yeux à l'approche de Pétunia et il laissa tomber ses bouts de plastique comme s'il craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Pétunia lui tendit la main. « Viens, petit » dit-elle brusquement. « Nous devons y aller. »

Il cligna des yeux, ses lunettes glissant sur son petit nez retroussé. « Je suis puni ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Non, mais ce sera le cas si tu ne te dépêches pas. Maintenant, viens. »

OoOoOoO

« Allez Lily, dépêche-toi ! » fit Pétunia en s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir, la main posée sur sa hanche et soupirant avec impatience.

Sa petite sœur courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. « Je suis désolée, Tunie ! »gémit-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! »

Pétunia lui prit sa petite main, sa sœur n'avait que cinq ans et toutes deux marchèrent dans la rue. « C'est bon, Lily » soupira-t-elle. « Je vais essayer de ralentir pour toi. »

« Tu peux me porter ?» supplia Lily en tournant son visage enfantin et espiègle vers elle.

« Tu es à la maternelle, maintenant Lily. Tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça. » déclara Pétunia.

Elle s'arrêtèrent en silence, près d'un passage piéton, en attendant le feu. Lily sauta avec impatience, ses nouvelles chaussures crissant à chacun de ses sauts.

« Tunie ? » s'aventura-t-elle finalement.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai peur de rentrer à la maternelle. » Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

« Oh Lily » fit Pétunia en se mettant à genoux, à hauteur de ses yeux. « N'aie pas peur. » Elle lissa les cheveux roux et doux de sa petite sœur, glissant dans les tresses. « Parce que je prendrai soin de toi, tu comprends ? »

Lily hocha solennellement la tête. « Tu prendras toujours soin de moi. » dit-elle en écho.

OooOoOoO

L'enfant courut à la suite de Pétunia qu'il rattrapa à la hâte. « Où allons-nous ? » osa-t-il demander en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Au cimetière » répondit Pétunia en ralentissant imperceptiblement.

Le petit garçon stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte, en état de choc.

« Il y a une personne...que nous devons voir » fit-elle, la gorge serrée. « Il le faut.. »

OoOoOoO

« Je ne veux pas de ce...ce monstre à notre mariage ! » rugit Vernon en pointant Lily du doigt. Son jeune visage de seize ans était devenu blanc comme la craie et ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris sous l'insulte.

« Vernon, elle est ma sœur. Mes parents seront dans tous leurs états si elle n'est pas présente.» déclara Pétunia. « Elle doit être là. » Elle tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras.

Depuis les onze ans de Lily, les deux sœurs n'avaient plus eu de contact physique. Aussi la rouquine se mit à trembler.

« Pétunia, comme peux-tu toucher cette créature ? » clama Vernon en levant la main dans un geste menaçant.

« Ne la menace pas. » s'interposa Pétunia. « Je sais que c'est un monstre mais c'est une Evans, tu comprends ? »

« Non » murmura Lily avec tristesse. « Non Tunie, je...je n'irai pas à ton mariage. J'en parlerai à maman. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je vienne. »

Alors Lily passa le reste de l'été dans la maison de l'un de ses amis, l'un de ses amis sorciers, et rata le mariage de sa sœur.

Elle ne sut jamais que Pétunia avait inclus dans son bouquet de mariage une étrange fleur blanche, une fleur de lys...

OoOoOoOo

Pétunia ouvrit son porte-monnaie et sortit l'argent qu'elle avait caché à Vernon. « Deux de chaque, s'il-vous plaît. Et auriez-vous des fleurs de lys ? »demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse du comptoir.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup en ce moment » répondit-elle. « Mais je vais aller tout de même vérifier dans la réserve. »

Pétunia remit les deux autres fleurs au petit garçon. « Tiens-les soigneusement et fait attention à ne pas les écraser. » l'avertit-elle.

Il enfouit son petit nez dans les pétales doux, respirant leur odeur et fronça les sourcils. « Cela sent fam...fami... »

« Familier ? »

Le garçon approuva vigoureusement de la tête. « Familier » répéta-t-il.

« Vous avez de la chance » lança la jeune vendeuse qui émergeait de l'arrière-boutique. « Quelques fleurs ont été oubliées lors d'un mariage. » Elle tendit le bouquet de fleurs à Pétunia et glissa un bonbon dans la petite main de Harry. « Tiens mon bonhomme, ce sera pour Halloween. »

« Merci » dit-il timidement en lui adressant un sourire angélique et en enlevant précautionneusement le papier de la friandise.

« Viens » fit Pétunia en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Nous avons encore du chemin à faire. »

OoOoOoO

La main de Vernon était comme un réconfort sur l'épaule de Pétunia alors qu'elle fixait de ses yeux secs les deux cercueils. Doucement elle caressa le bois poli. Il était temps pour elle de dire adieu à ses parents.

La porte à l'arrière de la chapelle s'ouvrit. Pétunia se retourna pour voir deux personnes emmitouflées entrer. La plus petite des deux ôta sa capuche révélant un doux visage de porcelaine encadré d'une longue chevelure rousse

« Lily » l'appela tranquillement Pétunia.

La jeune femme leva vers elle des yeux humides de larmes. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ébouriffa ses cheveux trempés et enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Il sourit à Lily, déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa joue et l'envoya rejoindre sa sœur pendant qu'il nettoyait ses lunettes.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Tunie» la salua Lily. Sa voix était basse et tendue.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » s'agaça Vernon.

« Ce sont mes parents, Vernon » rétorqua Lily sans perdre son calme tandis qu'elle lui faisait face.

Ne pouvant rabaisser davantage Lily, Vernon décida de reporter sa colère sur son compagnon. « C'est autorisé seulement pour la famille. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Il fait parti de la famille » l'informa Lily. Elle leva son annuaire où brillait un anneau doré. « C'est mon mari : James Potter »

« Alors tu t'es marié avec James Potter » répéta sa sœur. « Depuis quand ? »

« Cela fait plusieurs mois » répondit Lily. « Maman et... » Elle déglutit. « Maman et papa, c'est la... la dernière fois que je les ai vus » Elle regarda les cercueils, ses yeux verts pâles et perdus.

_Je prendrai soin de toi, tu comprends ?_

James glissa son bras autour des épaules de Lily, sa main douce et rassurante se posa sur son bras. Lily se pencha contre lui, pâle et fragile alors qu'elle laissait son mari la soutenir.

_Mais Lily n'a pas besoin de moi_, songea amèrement Pétunia, _elle n'aura plus besoin de moi._

OoOoOoOo

Le gardien du cimetière les regarda avec méfiance pendant qu'ils entraient. Mais ils n'étaient pas ici pour causer du vandalisme ou profiter d'Halloween pour invoquer des fantômes, elle passa devant lui et s'avança vers des tombes qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle s'arrêta devant deux pierres tombales marbrées de blanc. Deux noms étaient gravés dessus. Deux noms très importants. « Harry » murmura-t-elle en prenant le bambin par la main. « C'est là que ton papa et ta maman ont été enterrés. »

Sur la première tombe était inscrit « James Michel Potter ». Sur la deuxième : « Lily Élisabeth Potter »

Harry s'agenouilla entre les deux tombes, passant ses petites mains sur les lettres gravées. Son visage enfantin se reflétait dans le marbre comme un miroir, ses yeux verts semblant faire des cercles de lumière sur la surface.

OoOoOoO

Pétunia reçu un hibou le 1er août. C'était une lettre de James Potter.

_Lily a eu son bébé la nuit dernière. Elle veut que vous veniez. _

Vernon était absent, il avait emmené leur bébé, Dudley, chez la tante Marge. Alors elle suivi les instructions qui se trouvaient sur le parchemin et se rendit à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

L'hôpital des sorciers était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu, mais les monstres qui le fréquentaient étais tous très polis avec elle, même s'ils la qualifiaient de moldu ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Pétunia se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Lily.

Cela faisait un an qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, depuis l'enterrement de leurs parents. Pétunia se demanda ce qu'elle allait dire. Pendant quelques instants, elle envisagea de quitter ces lieux. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Peut-être que cette visite en vaudrait la peine ?

Lily était assise sur son lit, blanche mais souriante. Son mari était assis à côté d'elle et d'autres jeunes hommes, des amis de James Potter probablement, étaient regroupés autour du bébé de Lily. Un en particulier, un beau jeune homme aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux longs et sombres se penchait pour faire des grimaces à l'enfant qui se contentait de cligner des yeux. Lily se mit à rire, leva la tête et son regard tomba sur sa sœur.

« Tunie ! » s'écria-t-elle, son visage s'éclairant subitement.

Le mari de Lily se redressa. « Ah, je crois qu'il est temps pour les filles de discuter » déclara James, comme si Pétunia et Lily étaient les meilleurs amies du monde et non des sœurs fâchées.

« Mais, et mon filleul ? » protesta l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Sirius, c'est un bébé. Je t'assure qu'il ne manque de rien » répliqua l'un des amis de James Potter.

« Nous serons bientôt de retour, Lily-jolie » déclara James en embrassant sa femme sur la joue et son fils sur le front avant de partir.

Pétunia se tenait toujours maladroitement près de la porte, balayant la salle du regard et ne sachant que dire. Lily souriait toujours.

« Viens-voir mon bébé » dit-elle doucement. Elle lissa la couverture qui enveloppaient l'enfant.

Pétunia se rapprocha et le regarda. Elle fut accueillie par un petit visage somnolent qui ne savait pas s'il devait dormir ou se réveiller. Ses cils étaient longs, d'un noir de jais, tout comme la petite tignasse sombre qui recouvrait sa tête minuscule. « Il est beau » fit Pétunia, surprise de découvrir que c'était vrai. Bien sûr, il était l'enfant de Lily Potter, il était impensable qu'il soit laid. « Quel est son prénom ? »

« Harry » répondit tendrement Lily en appuyant sa joue contre le front du bébé. « Harry James Potter »

Pétunia scruta sa sœur. La maternité avait changé Lily. Elle semblait heureuse. Son fils Harry blotti contre elle, son petit poing enroulé autour de son doigt.

« Tunie » fit brusquement Lily. « J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Pétunia.

Lily décala légèrement Harry alors qu'il se réveillait. « Promets-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soin de Harry. »

« Lily... »

« C'est au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose » répéta Lily. « Même si tu ne l'aimeras jamais autant que moi... » Elle adressa un sourire au bébé. « Il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui »

« Je te le promets, Lily, mais... » La voix de Pétunia s'éteignit, les yeux verts de sa sœur la fixaient avec intensité.

« J'aime mon fils » murmura tendrement Lily. Les grands yeux verts du bébé la regardaient et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue ronde et douce. « Si tu savais combien je l'aime, je mourrais pour lui »

OoOoOoOoOo

Le petit garçon se mit à genoux entre les tombes « B'jour maman » dit-il d'une voix hésitante. « B'jour papa » Il suça son pouce. « Je suis Harry et j'ai quatre ans » Une larme roula le long de sa joue mais il l'essuya obstinément. « Maman, je...je... » Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler « Maman... » Harry sanglota et se recroquevilla contre la pierre tombale, appuyant sa joue où brillait le nom de sa mère.

Pétunia, très pâle, se mit à genoux à côté de lui et posa un doigt contre ses lèvres « Tais-toi Harry, tais-toi » ordonna-t-elle. « Ne parle pas si fort »

« Mais ma maman » gémit-il. « Et mon papa. Je veux ma maman et mon papa » Ses sanglots se firent déchirants que seul un enfant solitaire et effrayé pouvait exprimer. Pétunia ne savait plus quoi faire devant tant de tristesse, sa gorge était douloureusement serrée. Les poings de l'enfant martelaient la pierre froide et ses doigts grattaient le prénom de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à saigner.

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis au ciel ? Pourquoi ne _m'aiment-ils pas _? » fit Harry en levant les yeux vers sa tante.

Pétunia tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, ils étaient aussi doux et soyeux que ceux de Lily. « Ta mère t'aimait, Harry » dit-elle fermement. « Ta mère t'aimait beaucoup »

OoOoOoOo

Vernon n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre le bébé couché dans son panier sur le pallier de leur porte. « Pétunia ! » cria-t-il. « Vite, descend ! »

Pétunia ne prit pas l'enfant non plus. Elle s'empara de la lettre, sentant un étrange sentiment d'appréhension l'envahir.

« Elle est morte » dit-elle d'une voix sourde. « Lily et son mari. C'est leur enfant »

Les lèvres de Vernon se tordirent en une grimace. « On va l'envoyer dans un orphelinat dans ce cas » décida-t-il rapidement. « Il y en a un pas très loin d'ici et... »

« Non » fit Pétunia. « Nous devons le garder avec nous »

« Pétunia... »

« J'ai dit que nous le garderons avec nous » répéta Pétunia d'une voix ferme.

Elle donna la lettre à son mari et se pencha pour ramasser le petit paquet enveloppé de couverture. Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller. Ses yeux verts clignotaient et ses petites mains saisirent sa main.

« Maman ? » appela-t-il avec espoir. « Où maman ? Où papa ? »

Pétunia tira le bout de la couverture. Il était revêtu d'un petit pyjama bleu avec un dessin bizarre brodé dessus, une balle dorée avec des ailes. Harry se tortilla un peu. « Ta maman ne peut pas venir, Harry » dit-elle.

Il plissa son visage. « Maman » appela-t-il avec insistance du haut de ses quinze mois. « Maman ! »

Pétunia blotti l'enfant contre elle « Chuut petit, je m'occuperai de toi, pour elle. Je m'occuperai de toi, pour l'amour de Lily...»

OoOoOoOo

La tête brune de Harry reposait sur les genoux de sa tante et sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Les deux fleurs qu'il avait tenues reposaient à présent sur la tombe de ses parents. Pétunia posa une main sur la tête de son neveu et de l'autre déposa les fleurs de lys sur la tombe de Lily. « Bonne nuit Lily, bonne nuit petite sœur» murmura-t-elle.

Elle porta Harry hors du cimetière. Il dormait toujours lorsqu'elle regagna la maison des Dursley. Habillé d'un pyjama, elle le déposa sur le matelas dans le placard sous l'escalier. « Bonne nuit, l'enfant de Lily » chuchota-t-elle à l'enfant endormi.

Mais le lendemain, tout ce que Pétunia dit fut « Debout paresseux ! C'est l'heure ! » tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ses yeux d'un vert tendre, si semblables à ceux de sa sœur.

_Je suis désolée Lily, mais je te promets que je m'occuperai de lui du mieux que je peux._


End file.
